


Neighbors

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Tenants of Skyhold Apartment [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen isn't very comfortable with it but has admitted to himself that he's gay. An encounter with his new neighbor stirs up desire and he's determined not to hide or run from it this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be like my Kitty series, a bunch of short stories about Cullen and his new neighbor Dorian. They will end up a couple but I have no idea how long it will take. Hope you enjoy. =)

Cullen sighed heavily from his beat up recliner and turned the television off. He dropped the remote onto the oak coffee table as he stood. Walking around it and the newer but no less beat up couch to the front door of his apartment, he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. Next he took his keys from the bowl on a side table sitting beside the door and slipped them into a pocket. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and opened the door of 2D, flipping the lock on the knob before closing it.

He noticed immediately that the door of 2C was standing open. Cullen crossed the well-kept but aging hardwood floored hallway and peeked inside. The apartment had been empty for a month but it would seem a new tenant was moving in. Boxes were stacked haphazardly in the living room, the kitchen counters and the bar between the kitchen and living room. Hoping his new neighbor wouldn’t be loud and annoying like the previous occupant had been, he headed for the staircase just past the doors for 2A and 2B.

Standing at the top he watched a pair of legs trudging up towards him, arms visible holding a precarious stack of boxes. The boxes blocked Cullen’s view of the rest of the person and this person’s view of anything in front of them. Cullen descended quickly and reached for the top two.

“Let me help with those,” he said loudly.

“Please do,” a masculine voice said. “I’d be ever so grateful.”

“Are you moving into 2C?” Cullen asked as he lifted the boxes and turned.

“Yes,” he said evenly. “Dorian Pavus, most recently of Minrathous.”

“Cullen Rutherford. I live across the hall.”

He walked back down the hall wondering what had brought the man so far south. Cullen stepped inside 2C and set his boxes down on the first bit of open floor he saw. Dorian Pavus weaved his way through the boxes and placed his burden on a coffee table he hadn’t seen during his first peek. He straightened with a weary groan and turned. Cullen couldn’t help but stare.

Dorian had short black hair, a thin mustache that curled at the ends, dark tan skin and intriguing greyish green eyes. He wore black slacks, brown loafers that wouldn’t hold up to the snow in a few months, a thin green shirt and a light windbreaker that was mostly white. Something stirred inside of Cullen, feelings he’d done his best to ignore until recently. A smirk appeared and Cullen looked down at his sneakers feeling his cheeks heat.

“Less than a day and I’m already being admired,” Dorian said casually. “You’re not so bad either.”

“Err, thanks,” Cullen said nervously suddenly very aware of the hole at the knee of his jeans and the frayed cuffs of his jacket. He looked up and took a hesitant step forward, holding out his hand. “It’s nice meeting you Dorian. I guess… I’ll see you later.”

His hand was warm and his grip firm. Dorian smiled as they shook hands and said warmly, “I’m sure you will. We are neighbors. Thank you for helping with those boxes.”

“Do you have more to bring up?” said Cullen. “I could help if you’d like.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“I don’t mind. I wasn’t doing anything anyway.”

“That would be grand,” Dorian said smiling.

Cullen offered him a shy smile before turning. He walked back down the hall with his new neighbor beside him hoping that he wasn’t wrong and half afraid of that hope. Coming to terms with his sexual preference was still an ongoing process. Flirting with someone he’d just met wasn’t something he’d normally do but he was tired of ignoring the part of himself that Dorian Pavus had immediately prodded awake.

He spent the next few hours hauling boxes and a few pieces of furniture up the stairs and into 2C with Dorian. They chatted when there was enough breath to, exchanging basic information. Cullen found out that his employer had relocated to Haven and Dorian had come with him. Exactly what he did wasn’t mentioned. He told Dorian of his job, head of security for the main branch of an international research facility, also not giving many details. Cullen spoke mostly of the apartment building and the city, giving him an overview of the places to go and those to avoid.

When the last of his things were finally up the stairs, Cullen didn’t know for certain if Dorian fancied men or not. Since he didn’t want to ask such a personal question right after he’d met the man he contented himself with the knowledge that Dorian was just across the hall and he’d have plenty of time to find out. Dorian was friendly and outgoing and despite Cullen’s tendency towards shyness it shouldn’t be hard to figure out.

“Thank you,” Dorian said as they stood in the hall. “Would you allow me to buy you dinner?”

“That’s all right,” Cullen said smiling. “I have some left over take out and some beer in the fridge.”

“Every bachelor’s staple,” said Dorian grinning. “I was just going to order a pizza. You’re more than welcome to a slice or two if you change your mind.”

Cullen nodded and watched him reenter his apartment, closing the door behind him. He sighed and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and gripped the pack of cigarettes. Heading back to the stairs he hurried down them and sat on the bench a few feet from the main door of the building. Cars passed by on Poplar Street at the end of the cul-de-sac and he watched them as he dug his lighter out of his pocket. Cullen spun the wheel restlessly before lighting his cigarette, inhaling deeply before blowing out the smoke. He watched the breeze rustle the leaves of the nearby oak, thinking as he smoked.

A decision reached he leaned over and brushed the cherry off, stepping on it to put it out. He stuffed the butt into his pocket and hurried into the building. Cullen took the stairs two at a time and jogged down the hall to his apartment. Once inside he shed his jacket, put his pack back onto the side table and stuffed his keys into his pocket. He went to his refrigerator and grabbed two cans of beer then stepped back out into the hall, pulling his door closed as he went. Dorian opened his door moments after Cullen knocked.

“I changed my mind,” Cullen said sheepishly holding out one of the cans.

“I was hoping you would,” Dorian said grinning as he accepted the beer. “Come in. Don’t mind the mess. It’ll take a while to get sorted.”


End file.
